Blood Bound
by Jinxx Valentine
Summary: Jinxx and her friends have been hunting Level E's together for years. However, when certain circumstances bring them to enroll into Cross Academy, Jinxx must go through confusion, pain, death, battle, jealousy, betrayl, and the unthinkable...Love.
1. Intoduction

_Blood Bound_

Character Introductions:

Jinxx Valentine:

Age: 16 (half a year younger than Zero)

Weapon: Scythe, hunter spells

Class: Day, Guardian

Original Name: ???

Species: Neko/Human

Likes: Fish, cats, water, fire, roses, full moons, music

Dislikes: People pulling her tail, catnip, mice or rats, Dog Neko's, cages, leashes, her demon collar

Personality: loyal, short-tempered, confident but semi-shy, sarcastic, cocky, not s morning person

Appearance: witch-like long blood red hair (gold strings around bangs when at school, but up halfway when in battle), dark brown eyes, pale skin, black cat ears (pink inside), long fluffy black tail

Description: At a young age, her parents were murdered by vampires because of their neko race, and she was an orphan, where she met Trixx and Jazz. The need for revenge, Jinxx and her friends left the orphanage and became a rogue team of hunters. Though she tries to hide it, since she's the leader, she slips and occasionally shows a cat side.

Pair: Zero

Trixx:

Age: 15

Weapon: a katana

Class: Day, half guardian

Species: Human

Original Name: Akira Chiyo ("Bright, clear", "One thousand springs")

Likes: Manga (Like the whole team), candy, chips, the color purple, music, reading aloud dramatically

Dislikes: her friends getting insulted, people who can't read correctly, being annoyed

Personality: confident, funny, likes being around friends, can get very angered (I would know -_-;)

Appearance: short black hair, dark brown skin, an athletic appearance, brown eyes, wears armwarmers all the time

Description: Parents died in a wreck, she was sent to an orphanage, and met Jinxx and Jazz. Beings that Jinxx met Trixx first, they have a close relationship. She often borrows Jinxx's manga without asking, but makes up for it with some girl time.

Pair: Kain

Jazz:

Age: 16

Weapon: double sided blade

Class: Day, Half-guardian

Species: Human

Original Name: Jasmine Akane Masami ("Brilliant Red", "Elegant Beauty")

Likes: Manga, her friends, looking at guys, hanging out with Jinxx, imagining a world without school

Dislikes: PMS, being lied to, being insulted, the orphanage, being bored

Personality: calm, relaxed, laid-back, optimistic (sometimes), protective of her friends

Appearance: Shoulder length black hair, light brown eyes, tanned skin, hair is always up halfway or fully

Description: Her mother died giving birth to her, and lived with her aunt until she was killed by a Level E. Upon meeting Jinxx and Trixx, and leaving, she named herself Jazz, the others still call her Jasmine, or just "Jazzy". She's the only one in the group with the name of two Z's because she liked to stand out her name.

Pair: Kaito (an OC)

Foxx:

Age: 14-15 (youngest)

Weapon: giant shudiken, and bow and arrow

Class: Day

Species: Human

Original Name: Sachiko kou ("Happy Child", "Happiness")

Likes: Manga, her friends being happy, smiling, being hyper, candy

Dislikes: her friends being sad, being used, really serious moments, being tired

Personality: Generous, see's the good in others, optimistic, nice, shy, kind, likes to hug her friends (Very tightly might I add ^.^)

Appearance: Black shoulder length hair, brown eyes, lightly tanned skin, small figure

Description: Was lost and never found, the others took her in after they ran away. She and Jinxx are very close, Jinxx thinks of her as a little sister, since she's the youngest. She is always hyper, and is never easily put down.

Pair: Aido

Mixxa (Said like "Mika"):

Age: 15-16

Weapon: metal claws, rod

Class: Day

Species: human

Original Name: Makoto Yasu ("Sincere, true", "assertive child")

Likes: Manga, food, animals, chibi's, boys, singing

Dislikes: Traitors, backstabbers, animal-abusers, being insulted, school, homework, work in general

Personality: a bit assertive, confident, funny, tempered

Appearance: Dark brown hair, green eyes, tanned skin, sporty

Description: Left alone and disowned, Mixxa was on her own for a while, but joined the girl's Rogue team after a while. She'll stand up for her friends in a heartbeat, no matter who she's up against.

Pair: Sora (an OC)

I'll try to get the pictures into my Profile!! These are all me and my friends, so hope you like it!!


	2. GOOD NEWS!

Good news!! I have made a trailer for BLOOD BOUND. Just go onto youtube, type in blood bound trailer, then look until you see a video made by "xxxAmestrisxxx" (me), watch it, and if you're a member, comment!! But wait until 1/12/10 to watch it or you won't hear any sound. HOPE YA LIKE IT!!

-Jinxx


End file.
